The Five Dancers (Melodifestivalen)
The Five Dancers are the Dancers to Margaret to crashed her song "In My Cabana". Led by House dancer Daniel Koivunen alongside Lamin Holmén, Maja Andersson, Malin Marielle Wikner and Martin Jonsson, They affiliated with the Diamba Dance Company of Ambra Succi alongside Less Agressive Clappers, Rich Fam, Diambra C.A.M. and Others. Chreographed by Thomas Benstem and Styled by Evelina Bonaldi. Background Daniel who wears Black leather jacket, A black shirt and a Acid-washed jeans, while Lamin is Wearing White shirt and a Black Vest and Black trousers (White collared shirt in the Finale), and Martin in a Black jacket, White shirt and a Plaid trousers, Maja is wearing Black and white crop jacket, a Black bralette, a Black Buttoned skirt, a Cycling short and a Yellow statement belt, while Malin is wearing Racerneck Tank top, a jeans and a Black statement belt, they both wearing White socks and Black sneakers. The song begins with a Five Dancers walks the stage when Margaret performed closer from the left wing of the Backstage wearing the Wrong outfit (An orange satin Long sleeve, One shoulder bodysuit an Orange satin wide track pants with a slid and a white sneakers in the semifinals and Yellow satin blouse and a Yellow satin trackpants in both Andra chansen and the Finale) when Malin and Maja camed out from running onstage to the Backstage and enter to danced, then The Female dancers closer to Margaret to hugging, the enters the downstage center with a Audience at the Background with Lamin and Martin came out of nowhere (Lamin came from Right) and leave when Daniel teasing her and danced, Lamin and Martin on the right with a Audience in the Back, when Maja spoiled Her performance then joined Malin (who swiped the picture on the screen), later with her Male dancer to the Large screen with a Cabana at the Background, then she going to another large screen with a Beach on at Background (Later a Cabana with a Ape at the Background), when the Hands of Daniel, Malin and Maja used for dancing (Daniel lays down to the Stage), then the Dancers with Background audience dance while Margaret still sing. but the dancers danced one-by-one, then she at backstage when she walked to Daniel to Poked and kissed her, and he leaves, then the dancer came in Backstage to dance and came back Daniel and came to center stage without the Background (later Margaret's logo), then a Fireworks on stage all dancers and Margaret performs all together and explosion ended the song, at the end of the song, The audience is silenced the performance, and she is removed the Dancers but not the Wrong outfit and hairstyle and says sorry to the Audiences much to her disappointed and leaving the stage crying, but the Audiences applause her performance at the end of the video, but at the finale, she killed the Dancers alone. Profiles * Daniel Koivunen was a Backing dancer to Anton Ewald in 2013 and 2014, Dinah Nah and Isa Tengblad in 2015, David Lindgren, Lisa Ajax, Krista Siegfrids and Linda Bengtzing in 2016, Robin Bengtsson in 2017, Sigrid Bernson, Edward Blom, Barbi Escobar, Kalle Moraeus & Orsa Spelmän, Mendez and Margaret in 2018 and Lena Hedlund, The Lovers of Valdaro and Jon Henrik Fjällgren in 2019, he is also the Choreographer to Danny Saucedo in 2012, Mimi Werner and Bengtzing in 2016 and Benjamin Ingrosso in 2017, he is the House dancer in 2016 (with Edin Jusuframic, Linda Hansson and Natalie Akselsen), 2018 (with Kenny Lantz, Keshia Malaika von Arnold-Tengman and Lisa Arnold) and 2019 (with Jusuframic, Felicia Maurice and Ann Mirro). * Maja Andersson makes her Melodifestivalen debut with Margaret, she also makes her second appearance as a dancer to Zeana and Anis Don Demina alongside Wikner,Maurice and Mirro, and finished 5th in the First semifinals and they eliminated. * Lamin Holmén was the Backing dancer to Bengtson alongside Patrik Riber, Alvaro Estrella and Kevin Foo, for Sweden in 2017 and finished 5th, he is also the Dancer to Renaida Braun and Elias Abbas in 2018. * Malin Wikner last appeared in the Melodifestivalen with Janet Leon in 2013, althrough the Original dancer Fanny Svensson was not there, she wasn't a Dance director of Margaret, she also makes her third appearance as a dancer to Zeana and Anis Don Demina alongside Andersson, Maurice and Mirro, and finished 5th in the First semifinals and they eliminated. * Martin Jonsson was a Dancer to Ewald in 2014 alongside Koivunen, Ellen Benediktson and Tengblad in 2015, Boris Renè, De Vet Du, Dismissed, Ingrosso, Öwe Thornqvist and Axel Schylstrom in 2017, and Braun in 2018, he is also the Choreographer to Tengblad in 2015 and Abbas in 2018, he is also the House dancer in 2017 (alongside Jusuframic, Hansson and Akselsen), he is also the Domestic partner of 2016, 2017 and 2019 Melodifestivalen finalist Wiktoria Johansson, but on 7 February 2019 he is one of the Four dancer to Vlad Reiser along with 2018 interval act spared dancer Milena Jacuniak, as well as debutants Amir Ashoor and Jennifer Pacaans. See Also * Alexander Walmann's Four Dancers and Band * Margaret's Melodifestivalen controversy * Melodifestivalen 2018 Third Semi-final controversy